


lollipops

by julzapple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, Oneshot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julzapple/pseuds/julzapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is always sucking on lollipops and its driving Remus mad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lollipops

Right now, Remus hated Sirius. Every single day he brought a lollipop to class. And every single day he made a big show of sucking on it. On the best days, it was mildly annoying, like a pesky fly that he couldn't seem to kill. On the worst, Remus had to stop himself from leaping over the desks in front of him and making out with him right then and there.

Today was one of the bad days.

In the front of the class, Flitwick squeaked about silencing charms. Remus was sure they were still  studying silencing charms. Maybe they were onto _un_ silencing charms? He'd know if he Sirius could stop sucking on his lollipop for three seconds.

Remus tried to pay attention to the charms lesson, he really did. But with Sirius sucking that lollipop right in front of him like a complete _asshole_ , concentrating on anything besides the way his  lips looked as they curled around the lollipop, or when his tounge occasionally darted out to lick it was impossible.

_ Fuck. _

Really, he thought. Why do bad things always happen to good people? Surely, he'd done absolutely nothing to deserve this. But there Sirius was, sucking on that goddamn cherry lollipop.

Sirius turned back to look at him. He took the lollipop into his mouth and sucked on it long and hard before painstakingly slowly pulling it back out.

Blushing, Remus turned away. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sirius flashing a red stained smirk at him.

It was too early for this. He'd arrived at the dining hall just as breakfast was ending, so all he had time to eat was a piece of toast as he ran up the stairs to the charms classroom.

Now he was tired, hungry, confused and slightly aroused.

It was bad enough that all Remus desperately wanted was to kiss Sirius, just once, without any consequences. Without the possibility of it ruining their friendship. It was like the universe or god or whoever was up there was mocking him. Or maybe he just had rotten luck.

The class had gone completely silent and for one terrifying second, Remus thought that he'd said all of that out loud. Then Professor Flitwick cleared his throat.

"What?"

The bell rang before he could answer and Remus packed his bag quickly. Maybe if he left quick enough he’d be able to avoid Sirius until lunch. He turned around, and Sirius was there right behind him, still sucking on his lollipop, although now it was no bigger than a pebble.

There seemed to be no escape from this hell. Sirius bit down on the rest of the lollipop and  threw the stick out as they left the room. Then he took another lollipop from his pocket and started unwrapping it.

"No," Remus said.

"What?"

"No. Just, can you stop doing that?" Remus said.

"Stop doing what?" Sirius was smirking.

"Just, the thing. With the lollipops. Can you just stop it?"

That smirk again.

Remus could probably take all of this on any other day but he was sleep deprived and starving and he really didn't want to deal with any of this anymore.

Remus grabbed Sirius's arm and dragged him to an alcove where they'd be hidden behind a statue of Merlin.

His lips looked so nice. They were stained bright red, like he just drank a gallon of blood. And they were right there, just inches away from his own. He didn't think, he just kissed. Damn the consequences.

Sirius's lips were soft against his. His mouth tasted like cherry. It was almost like kissing a girl, (Remus had tried it once) except this time it felt like the kiss meant something. Obviously it meant something. You don't just kiss your best friend if it doesn't mean something.

It was almost like kissing a girl, but he liked this so much better.

Remus realized a little too late that this was probably one of the worst mistakes he had ever made in his life. Now, all he'd be able to think about is the way Sirius's lips felt on his own and the way his mouth tasted, and oh god he was so screwed.

When Remus pulled away, Sirius looked shocked and a little confused. At least he didn't look disgusted or angry. He hadn't pushed him away whe he had kissed him either. That must count for something. At least he didn't hate him.

"What are you thinking?" Remus whispered. His heart was pounding into his ears. He was sure Sirius could hear it too.

His face was blank for a minute before he smiled and said, “Jesus, Moony, I think that was the best kiss I’ve ever had.”

“Y-You, wait what?”  
Sirius laughed and leaned his forehead against Remus’s. “I was wondering when you’d finally suck it up and kiss me.”

"Why didn't _ you _ just kiss _ me _ ?"

"I wanted to see how long it would take before you cracked? It was fun watching you get all flustered," he said.

Remus took a strand of Sirius's hair and twirled it around his finger. "You did it on purpose? You're an ass," he whispered.

Sirius laughed again. "We just kissed for the first time and _ that's _ what you tell me? We're like an old married couple already."

The bell rang and Sirius moved away.

"No. Stay," Remus mumbled.

"We'll be late for class."

"Fuck class. Potions sucks anyways. Its too dark down there."

"What do you suggest we do instead?"

"This," Remus pulled Sirius closer and kissed him again.


End file.
